Magmar (Pokémon)
Magmar (Japanese: ブーバー Boober) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30 and evolves into when traded holding a . Biology Physiology Magmar is a tailed, bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has a yellow flame design on it. It has a yellow tail that has a flame on the tip. Magmar has yellow thighs, and red feet with two toes each. Magmar's arms are covered in red, rigid scales and it has red hands with five fingers. It has black, metal shackles on its neck and legs. Magmar has a row of red spikes running down its back, two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one and a yellow beak. Its body temperature is nearly . Gender differences None. Special abilities As the Spitfire Pokémon, Magmar is famous for its fire-spewing abilities. Magmar is recognized as a powerful Pokémon, and one that is especially adept in streaming and projectile attacking patterns. In this manner, Magmar can loose powerful, non-Fire-type , including . Along with this, Magmar are also considerably quick Pokémon, and usually possess impressive physical capabilities. This advantage puts an exciting emphasis on attacks such as , , and . Extremely well-trained Magmar have been known to achieve an ability called Air Lens, which prevents attacks from affecting Magmar. They also have limited psychic powers. Additionally, Magmar is one member of a small group of Pokémon still capable of evolution that are also able to use and . Behavior Magmar are known to be tireless, “savage and intelligent” Pokémon that are prone to unprovoked violence and wily treachery. Magmar is reported as being very swift and alacritous in high temperatures, and rather dopey and sluggish in colder environments, similarly to a cold-blooded animal. Because it hates cold places, this Pokémon typically resides in and around active volcanoes. Magmar also seems to be able heal its wounds by “dipping its wound into lava”. Hardly submissive, this restless Pokémon has even been known to alter unfavorably wintry surroundings using its powers. In areas it finds to frigid, Magmar will spit scorching flames about to warm up the area and establish an environment with a more conflagrant ambience. In battle, if Magmar is clearly dominant, it “blows out intense flames from all over its body” as to intimidate its foes. However, an outmatched Magmar will quickly retreat, using its fiery camouflage and its “wavering, rippling glare” to blend into any present fires. Habitat Magmar prefer environments that are very hot, such as volcanoes. Kanto and Johto are the best places that offer such habitats to these Pokémon. Pokédex entries . |golddex=The fiery surface of its body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similar to the sun. |}} Game locations and Burned Tower |}} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|30|Cool|2}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5|Cool|2}} |DynamicPunch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5|Cool|2}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|||‡}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25|Tough|3}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30|Cool|2}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20|Tough|2}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40|Smart|2}} |ThunderPunch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15|Cool|2}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Magmarizer